A stranger on a flight
by mirdaishan
Summary: When Greg is flying back to Las Vegas after having spent some time with his parents in San Gabriel, he believes it's his lucky day: for over an hour he'll get to sit next to the most beautiful woman he has ever met. At that time he doesn't know yet that he's going to get to know the woman very well soon as she's none other than Morgan Brody...
1. A stranger on a flight

**Hey guys, another story for you! For a while, I've been thinking: what if Greg and Morgan had been together from the start? What if they already knew each other before they started working together? I know, I know - a lot of episodes show they didn't know each other yet, but just forget about that as you read this story, okay? ;) It's going to be three parts... and I hope you'll enjoy this first part! :)**

_**Chapter 1 - A stranger on a flight**_

After he had gotten on the plane, Greg froze as he got close to his row, unable to help but think: 'Yes!' He was sitting in row 26 with seats A and B together – seat 26B was his and in seat 26A was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long blonde hair and even from where he was standing he could see her blue-green eyes. He instantly felt attracted to her, something that had never really happened to him before. Yes, of course he had seen beautiful women before and liked them, but this time it felt different somehow… He smiled as he realized he'd get to spend over an hour sitting next to her. This really had to be his lucky day!

He walked on to his row, trying to act casual. He calmly put his carry-on luggage in the compartment above his seat before sitting down. The woman looked up at him for a moment before returning her attention to the window.

"Hi," he said, smiling at her even though she wasn't looking. "Guess I'm your neighbor for the next hour!"

She looked at him for another moment. "I guess."

Her attention immediately went back to the window. Greg didn't want to give up so easily, though.

"You going home or leaving home?" he asked her, still with the smile on his face. She looked at him, an empty expression on her face. "Both."

He raised his eyebrows at her mysterious answer. Before he could ask her to explain it, she snapped: "Look, I'm not really in the mood to talk, okay?"

He quickly held up his hands. "Okay."

He took the onboard magazine and started flipping through it. Lucky day… yeah, right! Why would someone like her be interested in him?

_Morgan glanced at her neighbor from the corner of her eyes. She suddenly realized how rude she had sounded. It wasn't his fault she was in a bad mood, he had just tried to make conversation! _

_She glanced at him again, a little longer this time, and started to feel even worse when she saw how cute he really was. Maybe not men's swimsuit commercial cute, but still cute. She remembered seeing he had dark eyes and his light brown, almost sandy colored hair was a little spiky. The little spikes told her he was used to wearing his hair like this, but that he had just had it cut. She rolled her eyes when the thought went through her mind. Typical SID behavior! Or CSI, as she was hoping to become._

_She gently touched her neighbor's arm. He was still flipping through the onboard magazine, trying very hard to show her he wasn't going to bother her again._

"_I'm sorry," she said when he looked up at her. "I didn't mean to sound so rude. I'm just not having a good day, but I don't want to bother you with it."_

_He put the onboard magazine away, still looking at her. "Why not? Maybe you should bother me with it…"_

_She frowned and raised her eyebrows at the same time. What was he on about?_

He saw the confusion on her face and quickly started to explain what he had meant: "I don't know you and you don't know me. After this flight there's an almost one hundred percent chance we'll never see each other again, meaning I can just forget about what you said. In the worst case scenario I'll have the worst hour of my life, best case scenario I can help make your day a little better…"

In his own mind it sounded like a perfect explanation. She could talk, he would listen and keep looking at her for an entire hour without having to explain his staring. It was perfect!

_It actually didn't sound so bad what he said… What did she have to lose? Boring a total stranger for a little over an hour? And he was right: in the best case scenario he could help make her day a little better._

"_Okay," she said as the stewardess started to announce the safety video. "I told you I was both leaving and going home as LA used to be my home, but I'm trying to find a new home in Las Vegas."_

_She lowered her voice as the safety video began: "I just lost my job and I'm flying to Las Vegas to find a new job."_

_Her neighbor smiled pitiful at her. "Guess that's indeed not the best day… But there's plenty of jobs in Las Vegas, you won't have any trouble finding one, I'm sure!"_

_She looked at him with her eyebrows raised up high. "You sure about that? Cause I have to go beg my father for one!"_

_The safety video had ended and the plane started moving away from the gate. With her voice back to a normal volume level she continued: "My parents split up years ago and I haven't spoken to my Dad since then. The only times we talked, I told him I didn't want to see or hear from him ever again. But now I have to go face him and ask him if he has a job for me."_

He wondered what kind of job she was looking for if only talking to her Dad could help her. He didn't ask her, though, he just said: "Well, at least you know the person you'll have your job interview with. That could be an advantage!"

"You don't know my Dad," she said. "If you did, you'd prefer a stranger as well!"

"Maybe you'll feel really proud of yourself after talking to him," he suggested. She looked up at him, a smile slowly appearing on her face. "You really see the bright side of everything, don't you?"

He shyly shrugged his shoulders. This time she gave him a real smile. "You were right, you did make my day better."

He held out his hand to her. "Greg."

"Morgan," she said as she shook his hand. Morgan? Why did that name sound so familiar again? He decided not to think about it, one of his mother's many friends he had met the past week probably had the same name.

_Greg… Where did she remember that name from again? She just couldn't remember anymore._

"_So, what about you?" she said, trying to change the subject. "You going home or leaving home?"_

"_Both," he immediately answered. She grinned a little at him. "Don't tell me you're going through the same thing as I do!"_

"_No, but it's still a little of both," he smiled at her. "I was born and raised in San Gabriel, that's not too far from LA, but I've been living in Las Vegas for years now. Every vacation I have I go back home, though, and then it feels like San Gabriel is my home again."_

_He was really cute when he smiled! She couldn't help but feel a little dizzy when he smiled at her. Come on, Morgan, get a grip, she warned herself. You can't fall in love with a total stranger you just met on a plane and will never see again after you've landed!_

"Must be nice to have two places you can call home," she softly said to him, smiling a little. He felt his heart skipping a beat when she smiled at him like that. She really had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen!

"I'm sure you'll soon feel right at home in Vegas as well," he tried to reassure her. His reward was another smile. "I hope so! I haven't been in Vegas for years, has anything changed lately?"

"More casinos… More hotels… More tourists losing their money…" he summed up. She grinned at him. "Just like I thought: nothing has changed!"

He smiled at her and started talking about a few good things in Vegas that had changed lately. She happily joined in the conversation, which soon changed subjects. It went from Vegas history to food to hotels in funny places to pets… It seemed like they could talk about anything, even though they hardly knew each other. And the closer they got to Vegas the more Greg realized he was falling in love with this beautiful woman sitting next to him.

_By the time the captain announced they were approaching the Las Vegas airport Morgan started to feel nervous again, but mostly disappointed. She'd never see Greg again after this, she didn't want this to end just yet! They had been talking non-stop the past hour about almost everything, something that had never happened to her before. She liked him, he was totally cute and whenever he smiled at her, she felt butterflies in her stomach. How could she not see him again after the plane had landed?_

How could he not see her again after the plane had landed? He wanted to postpone the moment for as long as possible, so he asked her: "Do you have a place to stay in Vegas yet?"

"Yeah, I got a room in a hotel," she told him. "I didn't wanna go apartment hunting until I was sure I had a job."

"Smart move," he honestly thought out loud. "Would you like me to give you a ride to your hotel?"

She immediately smiled at him. "Yeah, that would be nice!"

_She just had time to tell him which hotel she was staying at before the pressure on her ears from the landing procedure made her stop talking for a while. She looked out of the window to hide the huge smile on her face. She didn't have to say goodbye to him just yet!_

When the plane had finally landed and taxied to the gate, Greg waited patiently till he and Morgan could get off.

"So when do you have your job interview?" he asked her while they were waiting.

"Tomorrow," she told him. "If you like I can let you know how it went…"

"Yeah, I'd like that!" he said, hoping he didn't sound too eager. "I'll give you my number…"

"Here…" She handed him her cellphone. "Put your number in, I'll call you."

He handed her his cellphone in return so she could put her number in as well. Just as they were both done, they were allowed off the plane. Greg showed Morgan the way over to the luggage belts, even though she would have been more than capable to find them herself. He helped her with her suitcase, collected his own and then took her over to his car.

As soon as they were outside Morgan shook her head. "I really have to get used to the temperature here again! I had forgotten how different from LA it feels around here!"

"It's not always like this, though," he told as he lifted her suitcase in his car. While they drove to her hotel he told her about some crazy storms they had had with thunder and hail stones and about some extremely cold nights up in the mountains.

"Great," Morgan said. "Heat, thunder, hail stones and cold… I'm really glad I came to Vegas!"

But she laughed, making him smile as well.

_Through the window she saw the sign for her hotel. She had to decide now, even though she had already decided she wanted to see him again by giving her his number._

"_Look, do you wanna come inside and have a drink with me or so?" she asked as he parked his car. "My treat, to thank you for driving me here!"_

_He nodded and she noticed a happy spark in his eyes as he said: "Sure!"_

_He sounded just as eager as he had before when she had suggested she'd let him know how her job interview had gone. There was no doubt about it: he liked her as well!_

After she had checked in, they went over to the hotel bar and sat there for nearly two hours – talking and laughing, like they had known each other for years. Finally Greg knew he had to go now as he still had to get home before his shift tonight.

"I should probably try to get some sleep before meeting my Dad tomorrow," Morgan said with a sigh after he had apologized for really having to leave now.

"You'll be fine," he tried to reassure her. In a desperate attempt to stay just a little longer with her he asked: "Can I walk you over to the elevators?"

She smiled warmly at him. "Yeah, of course you can."

She grabbed her suitcase and walked over to the elevators with him. After pressing the button she looked at him. "I'm really glad you sat next to me on that plane."

"Me too," he smiled at her.

_This was her chance, she knew it… She hesitated for only a split-second before taking a step towards him and kissing him softly on the lips._

She surprised him with her kiss, but he almost immediately forgot the surprise effect she had had on him and kissed her back. Before they had a chance to get lost in their kiss the elevator told him it had arrived. Both unwillingly they broke apart.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she promised him. She grabbed her suitcase and entered the elevator, looking back at him and smiling as the doors closed. With a huge smile on his face he turned around and started walking towards his car. Something told him this wouldn't be the last time he'd see her.


	2. A stranger in the lab

**Hey guys! First of all, thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter, big smile on my face knowing you liked the idea... and the chapter! Hope you'll like this chapter again as well, if you do, just let me know! :)**

_**Chapter 2 - A stranger in the lab**_

That night, when he arrived at work, he went straight over to the breakroom, finding only Sara there.

"Guess who's back!" he smiled at her. She greeted him with a happy grin and a fresh cup of coffee. "Hey, stranger, how was your visit to San Gabriel?"

"Sunny, as usual, but that's not what you should be asking me," he said, taking the cup of coffee from her. "Keep asking!"

He was dying to tell her about Morgan, but he wasn't just going to blurt it out.

"Alright," Sara smiled, seeing the fun part in guessing. "How were your parents?"

He shook his head, not the right question!

"How… was the weather? No, you already told me that…" She thought for a moment. Greg moved his arms up and down like they were wings.

"How was your flight?" Sara understood.

"Funny you should ask," Greg immediately said. He grinned along with her before continuing: "I met _the_ most amazing woman on the plane back to Vegas! She just lost her job in LA, but she's coming to Vegas to find a job here and we started talking… She's amazing! We talked the entire flight to Vegas, then I gave her a ride to her hotel where she bought me a drink and… Wait for it! She kissed me! Can you believe it? She kissed me!"

He was so happy now that he was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'll have to since you're so happy!" Sara smiled. "And I'm happy for you, you deserve a nice girl in your life! If she's gonna stay in your life, of course…"

"She has my number, I have hers… She promised she'd call me after her job interview tomorrow," he told her. "And if she doesn't I'll just call her myself! But she'll call me, I'm sure of that."

Sara smiled at him again. Just as Catherine entered the breakroom she asked Greg: "What's her name?"

"Morgan," he told her. Catherine looked at him. "What about Morgan?"

"Oh, she's a woman I met on the plane back to Vegas," Greg said to her. Catherine frowned. "What's her last name?"

Greg shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, why?"

Catherine looked at Sara, who shrugged her shoulders as well. "Could be a coincidence…"

"Ecklie's daughter Morgan works as an SID in LA," Catherine told Greg. He suddenly remembered why Morgan's name had sounded so familiar.

"She did say she had to talk to her father here in Vegas," he slowly said. "But it could still be a coincidence… right?"

"A little too much of a coincidence if you ask me," Sara softly said, looking at Catherine.

"Well, why don't you figure it out on your way over to our crime scene?" Catherine suggested, handing them a paper with the address on it. "This one's for you, Greg, welcome back!"

He grinned a little at her, knowing the crime scene would be either a weird one or a messy one since she had said it like that. Part of his mind was thinking about Morgan, though. Would it be possible that the Morgan he had met on the plane was the same Morgan Sara and Catherine had met in LA? Or, more importantly, that the Morgan he had met on the plane was Ecklie's daughter?

He tried not to think about the possibility as he worked the tram scene with Catherine and Sara, welcomed back Nick and then left to his second scene of the night with Sara. After the autopsy he was so full of having figured out the cause of death he completely forgot about Morgan… until he saw her down the hall talking to Nick.

"Hey, Greg, I want you to meet somebody!" Nick called over to him, seeing him watch them. As Nick had his eyes on him, Morgan quickly shook her head as if she wanted to say 'Don't mention yesterday!' When Nick introduced them to each other and she simply said: "Oh, right. Nice to put a face with the name" he understood she indeed didn't want Nick to know about their meet-up yesterday. He decided to play along for now, but also to ask her about it later.

After he had rambled on like a complete idiot about history nerds, Morgan smiling said she'd catch them later and left.

"That's Ecklie's daughter?" Greg said to Nick, trying to wrap his own mind around the fact.

"Dude, don't even think about it!" Nick warned him before he took off. Greg nodded a little. He could understand Nick's point of view, but Nick didn't know anything about yesterday's flight. Maybe Sara could tell him what to do…

He went back into his office, continuing to work on the case, watching his cousin's video clips online.

"Hey!"

He turned around and saw Sara entering his office.

"Oh, hey, I… eh…" He looked up at her, trying very hard not to smile too much now he had a chance to talk about Morgan again. "…ran into Morgan Brody today. She's really…"

He had planned to say 'the woman I met on the plane yesterday', but Sara cut him off by asking him what he was watching. As he explained it to her, Morgan disappeared to the back of his mind and he was forced to just focus on the case.

_In the meantime, Morgan sat across her father with a wild beating heart as he studied her file. Even more than yesterday she wanted to start working here. She couldn't believe it – Greg was working here! She had constantly been thinking about him after they had said goodbye at the elevators yesterday, but she had never thought she'd see him here again. She had planned on calling him after her talk with her Dad and asking him out. But then he had suddenly appeared in the lab and she had realized who he was. She had quickly shaken her head at him as it hadn't been a good time to talk then, but she already knew she was going to find him after this talk with her Dad was over._

_She noticed her father was still staring at her. Right, he had asked her a question!_

"_I think you know," she simply told him, answering to his question 'What was it this time?' When he kept looking at her, she explained the situation a little more. He finally said the thing she had been waiting for: "There's hundreds of other crime labs in this country."_

_She could hear the question: 'Why this one?' Well, my dear Dad, because a guy I just met yesterday and fell madly in love with already works here!_

_She didn't say that of course, she just gave him the obvious reason: "This one's the best."_

_And then she added, her heart beating nervously again: "It's your call."_

At the end of shift Morgan jumped right back into Greg's mind. He apologized to Russell for having to miss breakfast together, but he really wanted to find Morgan. He didn't say that to his new supervisor of course, especially not after Morgan had non-verbally made it clear she didn't want anyone to know about their meet-up on the plane.

He found her just as she was on her way over to his office.

"I got the job!" she excitedly told him, immediately throwing her arms around him. He gently pushed her back, giving her a surprised look. "You didn't want Nick to know we met up yesterday and now you're hugging me in the middle of a hallway where anyone can see us?"

"Right…" She quickly took a step back. "Is there anywhere we can go to talk?"

Since everyone else was out for breakfast the breakroom would have been a good place, but he decided to take her to a 24-hour diner instead. He ordered coffee and some scrambled eggs with toast for them and then waited for her to start talking.

"I didn't want Nick to know about us because… well… because it felt weird," she admitted. "Yesterday, when you first sat down next to me on the plane we started talking because we both thought we'd never see each other again after the flight. Then we exchanged phone numbers so we could at least talk to each other again and now it turns out that we'll be working together."

Greg stared at his cup of coffee. "So this means you wanna forget about yesterday?"

He couldn't believe it. Yesterday things had been great and when she had kissed him he was sure she liked him as well, but now she thought it was weird?

"No, not at all!" she called out to his relief. "It's just… Imagine you were Nick and you had two people standing next to you who kissed after meeting on a plane only a few hours earlier. What would you think?"

Okay, she had a point there, he had to admit.

"I still don't know where that leaves us," he said and he softly added: "If there already is an 'us'…"

Morgan gently took his hand and gave him a warm smile. "I hope there is… I really like you, Greg, and I can't wait to get to know you better and see where this goes. What happened to me yesterday on the plane is something that has never happened to me before. I don't know, maybe this is what they call love at first sight…"

She nervously grinned a little. He gave her a surprised look. "Love?"

"Well, I don't know if you should call it love yet, but like I said: I really like you," she said with a shy blush. "I just hope you kinda like me too…"

_Kinda_ like her? He more than _kinda_ liked her! To prove it he brought his face close to hers and kissed her.

When they broke apart, when the waitress brought their breakfast, she smiled at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

He smiled back at her. "A really big 'yes'!"

They continued to smile at each other until they realized their food was getting cold.

"So what was it like to see your Dad again?" Greg asked while they ate. Morgan rolled her eyes. "Great… But he hired me and that's the most important thing!"

They kept talking while they ate, eventually reaching the subject of apartments and cars.

"You can probably get your own car through the department," Greg told her. Morgan nodded, taking the last sip of her coffee. "I don't think a car is going to be my biggest problem, it's an apartment I'm worried about!"

"Well, I might know something," Greg suddenly said. She frowned at him. "You're not going to suggest that I move in with you, right? If we wanna keep what we have a secret for the rest of your… our team that might not be the best thing to do!"

"I won't ask you to move in with me till our second date, alright?" he joked. She grinned at him. "Deal! But go on, what do you know?"

"There's an apartment across the street from me that's been empty for nearly two years," he told her. "There's nothing wrong with it, it's just… well… It used to belong to this pimp who used it as a place where his girls could… you know… 'entertain' their company. The neighbors got suspicious, though, and sent the police over. The guy was arrested and the house has been empty since."

"Oh, great, when I move in there, they'll probably think I'm one of those girls!" Morgan commented.

"Of course n…" Greg immediately started, but Morgan already shook her head. "I don't care, if it's available and not too expensive, I'll be happy!"

"Like I said: it's been empty for nearly two years," Greg said. "If you're lucky the landlord will give you money to live in it!"

As Morgan was so interested in the apartment, they immediately drove over to it. The landlord, trying very hard to hide his excitement about the fact that someone was interested in the place, showed them around. Like Greg had said there was nothing wrong with the place and Morgan immediately signed the paperwork. She then looked up at Greg, a little hesitant. "Do you think someone at work may notice I'll be living across the street from you?"

"Just don't tell them your exact address," Greg simply suggested. After thinking about it, Morgan nodded. "Okay, that sounds like a plan."

She looked at him a little longer. "You're okay with this, though, right? The whole 'keeping us a secret' thing?"

"Instead of telling them that you became my girlfriend after I met you on a plane and we already kissed after a few hours?" Greg said. "They'd never believe me!"

Grinning Morgan wrapped her arms around him. "As long as you believe it!"

"I'll always believe it," he softly whispered before eagerly responding to her kiss full of love.

* * *

_A/N: There will be one more chapter after this to finish off this story! :)_


	3. No more strangers

**Hey guys, thank you all so much for the reviews after the last chapter!  
Like I promised: one more chapter to finish off this story. Yes, I know I could have done a lot of chapters with them having to hide their relationship, almost being caught, etc., etc., but I decided to just jump to the point where everyone finds out. Maybe it's a little disappointing to go straight there, but if you want to read more Morganders stories, just check out my profile - I've written a lot and I will promise you all that there will be plenty more coming!  
Now, without further ado, here's the last chapter - hope you guys will enjoy and let me know what you think! :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 3 - No more strangers**_

_Two and a half years later…_

Morgan quickly looked around, making sure no one could see them, before she rushed into the breakroom and crawled next to Greg on the couch. She handed him her cellphone to show him an image on her screen. "What do you think?"

He took the cellphone from her as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and studied the image. After a few moments he looked up at her, a huge smile on his face. "I think it looks great!"

Smiling as well Morgan looked at the image herself again. 'Wedding invitation: you're invited to the wedding of Morgan Brody and Greg Sanders' it read at the top in black curly letters. The details were printed towards the bottom with an image of two rings linked together in the middle. It was a classic invitation, but they had both immediately liked it.

"So, have you already decided whether or not to send our co-workers one?" she asked him, taking back her phone.

It had been over two years and still no one knew they were dating. Not a single one of their co-workers had figured out they had been going out since the day Morgan had arrived in Las Vegas. It still surprised both of them as, even though they had been careful, there had been so many moments where their secret could have come out. When Morgan had been in the hijacked helicopter, for example, or when she had been kidnapped. Or when Greg had turned out to be her secret Santa last year and her thank you hug had just been a little too long for just a hug between two co-workers…

Morgan still knew how much she had loved their sneaking around in the beginning. Giving each other secret looks, meaningful smiles, a little wink here and there or just holding each other's hands for a moment… It had been so exciting at first!

She also remembered her very first work day here in Vegas: she had processed the outside of the Chambliss' family house while Greg had been inside, calling him 'Sanders' when she had found something because she was afraid someone might hear her and would find it strange that she was using his first name already. Then later, after they had had their family meeting in Fiona's bedroom, she had waited for Nick and Russell to leave the room and then gently wiped some fingerprint powder off of Greg's cheek. He had smiled at her and given her a quick kiss, causing butterflies to fly wildly through her stomach.

And now, over two and a half years later, she still had that feeling when he gave her such a warm look full of love and he kissed her. That was why she had been willing to take the risk of changing her address into his (after only six months of dating she was already spending more time at his place than at her own, but they hadn't officially moved in together till a year ago), but she still had doubts about telling their co-workers the truth.

She knew she had to decide soon: they were going to get married, something they wouldn't be able to hide. Greg had proposed to her on Valentine's Day and she had immediately said 'Yes'. Ever since then they had discussed whether or not to tell their colleagues about them. Keeping a relationship a secret was one thing, but keeping a marriage a secret…

"Someone's coming!" Greg heard before he could answer Morgan's question. Morgan moved away from him so quickly it looked like he had pushed her away. She calmly smiled at Sara, who entered the breakroom.

"Hey," Sara said. "I just ran into Hodges, he says he wants to see you."

Morgan groaned. "I just went to see him, I already have my results! But I'll go see what he wants…"

She got up and started leaving the breakroom, nearly bumping into Finn and Russell at the door.

"Ah, Morgan, just the person I wanted to see!" Russell said and he led her away from the breakroom. Greg tried to see where they were going, but since Finn blocked his view, he decided to just get back to work and left the breakroom as well.

_In the breakroom Finn fell down on the couch, an exhausted look on her face. After a second she sat up again. "What's this?"_

_She got up and noticed she had been sitting on a cellphone._

"_Is it yours?" she asked Sara._

"_No, I have mine right here," Sara said, showing her the cellphone she was holding in her hand. Finn smiled excitedly. "Well, let's see whose it is then!"_

_She tapped on the cellphone's screen. What she saw, was something she had never expected to see._

"_Sara, come and take a look at this!" she whispered. "It's a wedding invitation… for Morgan and Greg's wedding!"_

"_What? They're not even dating!" Sara rushed over to the couch and took the phone from Finn. She then looked up at her co-worker. "Do you think this is real?"_

_Finn shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… I mean, if they were dating they would have told us, right?"_

"_Well… When Grissom and I started dating we didn't tell anyone either," Sara hesitantly said._

"_That was different, he was your supervisor!"_

_Sara bit her lip and looked at the door. Was it possible that Greg and Morgan had kept such a big secret from all of them?_

In the meantime Morgan had discovered she didn't have her phone anymore. She had walked with Russell to his office, explained something from her report and then she had gone back towards Hodges' lab, realizing there she didn't have her cellphone anymore. Panic struck her. What if someone saw that wedding invitation on her phone? She immediately ran over to Greg's office, ignoring Hodges calling her name.

"I lost my phone!" she said as she ran into Greg's office. "Please tell me you have it!"

He shook his head, getting up from his seat. "Maybe it's still in the breakroom. Come on, let's go check it out!"

They quickly walked back to the breakroom and checked the couch together.

"What's going on?" Finn asked them.

"I lost my phone," Morgan admitted. "Did you happen to find it?"

Finn shook her head. "No, sorry, haven't seen it."

"Why are you so upset about it?" Sara asked. "Was there something important on it?"

For a moment Morgan believed Sara had seen the wedding invitation, but she shook the thought out of her head. Why wouldn't Sara just tell her straight away?

"Morgan, can I please see you?" Hodges entered the breakroom.

"Not now, Hodges, I lost my phone!" she snapped at him, continuing to check the couch.

"Well, is your sound on?" Hodges asked, not offended by her snapping.

"Yeah, of course!" Morgan didn't hide her annoyance. She had to find her phone before someone saw that wedding invitation!

"If your sound is on just have someone call your number and you can hear if it's here or not," Hodges said. Morgan finally stopped checking the couch. "That's actually a good idea…"

She missed the looks between Sara and Finn.

"I'll call," Greg decided. He got out his cellphone and rang Morgan's phone, trying not to show everyone she was number one of his speed dial. To his and Morgan's surprise they immediately heard ringing… coming from just behind Finn.

"Hey, look at that!" Finn said, picking up the phone from the counter next to the sink. "It's right here!"

She frowned. "Why do you have a heart as caller ID?"

Morgan snatched her phone back from Finn and gave her a little grin. "I lost a bet with Greg, he made me change it."

"So… there's nothing going on between you two?" Sara asked. "You guys aren't dating? Never been out together? Aren't _getting married_?"

Greg and Morgan both froze. They had seen the invitation!

"Why would you say that?" Morgan said, grinning nervously.

"We saw the wedding invitation on your phone," Finn said. Before Greg or Morgan could say anything, help from an unexpected corner spoke up.

"I made that wedding invitation," Hodges said. "It was a joke, a bad joke I see now, which is why I'd like to apologize to Greg and Morgan now. Can I see both of you in my lab, please?"

They both immediately followed him and watched him close the door.

"You two owe me big time, you understand that, right?" he then said. "I know you two are engaged and don't even think about lying to me!"

"How would you know?" Greg shot at him.

"Because I've seen your tattoos," Hodges said.

_Halfway through his shift Hodges realized he had left his lunch in his locker. He threw his gloves in the nearest trash can and made his way over to the locker room, finding Greg in there who had just taken a shower after having been at a messy crime scene. He had his shirt in his hand, ready to put it on, unintentionally giving Hodges a clear view of a tattoo on his right shoulder. It wasn't so much the tattoo that surprised Hodges, but the image: two rings linked together. In the middle, where the two rings overlapped each other, he saw the letter M._

_For once he decided not to say anything about it. He took his food from his locker and returned to his lab. Minutes later he realized he had forgotten his salad, so he went back to the locker room. This time he found Morgan there, who had just returned from her crime scene. She took off her jacket, accidentally also taking off the other jacket she was wearing underneath it as it was too cold in the lab for just a sleeveless shirt. She quickly put it back on, but Hodges had already seen the tattoo on her right shoulder: two rings linked together with the letter G in the middle, where the two rings overlapped each other._

"Oh," Morgan slowly said. She looked at Greg, who sighed. "Okay, so we're engaged, yes. I didn't buy Morgan an engagement ring as wearing a ring while investigating a crime scene is tricky for her, plus it would be visible for everyone, so we got matching tattoos instead. It's something we thought about for a long time, but we know we'll be together forever… We both felt that ever since we first met…"

He smiled warmly at Morgan, who gave him a look full of love in return. Even gossip king Hodges was touched by their looks.

"Your secret is safe with me," he promised them. "But may I give you one bit of advice? Tell the others. You've obviously kept this a secret for a long time, which I think is… amazing around here, but getting married isn't something you can keep a secret."

Greg and Morgan looked at each other.

"You're right," Morgan finally decided, almost not believing she was saying this. She and Greg had been discussing this for so long and then it was _Hodges _who made them see they had to tell their co-workers? She shook her head and looked at Greg again. "We have to tell them. Let's give them an invitation."

So, three days later, they walked into the breakroom together and without saying a word, they handed everyone an invitation to their wedding.

"I don't get it," Finn said after she had read hers. "Is this real or not? Last time I saw this Hodges said it was a joke!"

Hodges shook his head. "And you believe everything I say?"

"So…" Sara looked up at Greg and Morgan. "You guys are really getting married?"

Smiling, Greg wrapped an arm around Morgan's waist and pulled her close. "We're really getting married!"

"Oh, my God, that's amazing!" Everyone seemed to jump up at the same time to congratulate them.

"But… we didn't even know you two were dating!" Sara said. Greg looked at her. "You could have known… Remember my trip to San Gabriel, right before Russell became our supervisor? I told you about my flight back…"

Sara closed her eyes as she remembered. "You told me about this amazing woman you had met on the plane…"

Greg pointed at Morgan. "Meet the amazing woman I met back then."

Sara shook her head in disbelief. "You've been going out ever since then?"

"And keeping it a secret," Morgan softly added.

"But… why?" Nick wanted to know. "I mean, we all would have been happy for you… We're happy for you now!"

Morgan shrugged her shoulders. "We just thought it'd be a little weird… We just met on a plane and then it turns out we work together… We just thought it'd be easier if we pretended we hadn't met before. Plus it was a good way for us to find out if it was just a one-time thing… or if it was more…"

She looked at Greg, smiling. "It was definitely more!"

Greg smiled back at her, a happy feeling going through his entire body.

"Well, I have to say you succeeded very well in keeping your secret!" Russell said.

"Yeah, definitely!" Finn agreed with him. "And to be honest, I'm kinda jealous…"

Greg frowned. "Why are you jealous?"

"Well, I've been married before, but I've never felt the way you two are obviously feeling right now!" she said. "I mean, falling in love after just meeting up on a plane and now you're getting married! If this isn't love then I don't know what is!"

Smiling, Greg and Morgan looked at each. Yeah, it might seem a little crazy that they had fallen in love with each other at almost first sight, but they knew it really was love. True love.


End file.
